Red Pardon
by Jisbon
Summary: Jane y Lisbon tienen una discusion. Al dia siguiente Lisbon no aparece por ningun lado...


**Era un jueves por la manana. Jane entro en la oficina de la brigada criminal. Tenia un dolor de cabeza habia pegado ojo en toda la noche, aunque eso era algo mas bien que de verdad le molestaba era la pelea que habia tenido con Lisbon la noche anterior. Despues de haber lo pensado toda la noche, se habia dado cuenta de que se habia pasado de la raya con ella. Pero todo lo relacionado con Red John le transformaba en otra persona, hacia que solo pensara en su objetivo y le diera exactamente igual el resto del mundo.**

***FLASHBACK***

**-Jane me voy. Ya son mas de las once.-dijo Lisbon apareciendo detras de el.  
****  
Jane estaba usando el ordenador de Van Pelt. Buscaba informacion sobre el poema que Red John le habia recitado para encontrar alguna pista.**

-Hasta manana Lisbon.-dijo Jane de un tono distante.

Lisbon hecho un rapido vistazo a la pantalla del ordenador.

-Ahora te ha dado por la poesia?-pregunto ella divertida.

-Supongo que si.-dijo Jane incomodo. Por raro que pareciese, a Jane no le gustaba mentir a Lisbon. Y aunque de vez en cuando era necesario para resolver casos, procuraba hacerlo lo menos posible.

-A no ser que estes tramando de las tuyas.-dijo Lisbon mirando a Jane con desconfianza.

-No es nada importante.-dijo Jane.-Son cosas mias.

-Cuando dices que son cosas tuyas no te referiras a Red John verdad?-pregunto Lisbon ahora un poco preocupada.

Jane se quedo callado unos instantes y luego dijo:  
**-No tengo porque dar te explicaciones.**

-Que no me tienes que dar explicaciones?-dijo Lisbon empezando a enfadarse.-Es un caso que investigamos juntos.

-Cuando vi a Red John me recito este poema.-dijo Jane senalando la pantalla del ordenador.

-Y por que no me lo has dicho antes?-pregunto Lisbon.

-Porque es un tema mio.-respondio.

-Jane cuando vas a entender lo… No estas solo en esto.-dijo Lisbon acercandose a el.-Nos tienes a nosotros. Me tienes a mi.  
Apoyo su mano en su hombre y le miro fijamente a los ojos.

-No Lisbon, cuando lo vais a entender vosotros. Red John es solo mio. No necesito la ayuda de nada.

-Mira Jane.-dijo Lisbon empezando a enfadar se de verdad.-Estoy harta de que hagas lo que quieras, sin pensar ni en las consecuencias ni en los demas. Y sobre todo estoy harta de preocuparme por ti como una loca, cuando ni siquiera tu te preocupas de ti mismo.

-Nadie te ha pedido que lo hagas.-dijo el con una voz fria.

-Sabes lo que te digo Patrick Jane? Que te den!-dijo Lisbon gritando. Mucha suerte con tu busqueda en solitario.  
Acto seguido cogio sus cosas y se marcho corriendo. Sentia que las lagrimas iban a salir en cualquier momento. Lagrimas de rabia y de tristeza, pero sobre todo de tristeza.

***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***

**Si, definitivamente se habia comportado como un autentico cerdo. Jane suspiro. Pocas veces hacia esto pero con Lisbon tendria que hacer una excepcion. Tenia que pedir la perdon, pero de verdad. Recordo cuando hace un par de anos, ella estaba enfadada con el y Jane le puso una ranita de papel en el escritorio que pego un gran brinco. Al principio se hizo la dura pero luego no pudo evitar reirse.  
Jane sonrio al recordarlo. Se dirigio hacia la oficina de Lisbon y toco a la puerta. No obtuvo respuesta pero entro de todas maneras.**

-Lisbon?-llamo.- Lisbon, estas ahi?

Vio que la oficina estaba vacia y se sorprendio ya que Lisbon era siempre de los primeros en llegar. Decidio ir a preguntar a sus companeros.

-Sabeis donde esta Lisbon?-pregunto Jane.

-No.-dijo Van Pelt apartando la vista del ordenador.

-No esta en su oficina?pregunto Rigsby.

Jane nego con la cabeza.

-Que raro dijo Cho. -Siempre es de las primeras en llegar.

Jane cogio su telefono y la llamo pero le salio el contestador.  
El equipo empezo a preocuparse, no era normal que Lisbon no cogiese el telefono y menos que llegara tarde.  
De repente se oyo un pitido proveniente del ordenador de Van Pelt.

-Alguien nos esta invitando a chatear.-dijo Van Pelt.

Jane no lo dudo un instante. Se levanto y fue corriendo al ordenador. Acepto la invitacion.

'Hola viejo amigo.-empezo un usuario llamado RJ. Han pasado siete anos y no solo no me has atrapado si no que ademas te vuelvo a quitar lo que mas te importa. Nos mantendremos en contacto.'

-Tiene a Lisbon.-murmuro Jane. Su mente se quedo paralizada.

-Que?-dijeron todos corriendo a su lado.

-Oh dios mio. No puede ser.-dijo Van Pelt tapandose la boca con las manos. Rigsby fue a consolarla.

-Tenemos que empezar ya una busqueda.-dijo Cho. Revisemos la conversacion haber si encontramos alguna pista. Jane?

Jane no escuchaba nada de la conversacion. No podia pensar. Tenia que salir de alli. Sin decir una palabra se levanto de su sitio dispuesto a marcharse.

Jane?-dijo Rigsby. A donde vas?

-Jane! Vuelve aqui!-grito Van Pelt pero Jane ya estaba se dirigio al aparcamiento y se subio a su coche.

Tenia que hacer algo. No podia perder a Lisbon tambien. Necesitaba estar solo y tranquilo para pensar con claridad. Saco su telefono e ignoro todas las llamadas perdidas de sus companeros.  
El telefono empezo a sonar. La pantalla decia numero desconocido. Lentamente, contesto el telefono.

-Diga?-dijo Jane con una voz mas fria que el acero.


End file.
